If the Cave be A'Rockin'
by xxxAriha
Summary: Don't come a'knockin. A one shot smexy time story between my OC Falin and the Romance mod's Bishop. Rated M because this is basically just shameless sexy time


"Here."  
He passed the bottle of mead across the fire, her fingers brushing his hand as she took it. He didn't intend to stare but couldn't help but admire her throat as she tipped her head back to drink. She finished drinking, setting the bottle down beside her. Her green eyes went to the mouth of the cave, watching the rain that had surprised them just north west of Falkreath. The majority of their clothing was plastered against a few rocks near the fire, drying. Bishop shifted, too aware now of Falin, wondering what was going through her mind. Was she noticing him as much as he noticed her?  
"I still don't understand how those... thieves captured Ashanti," Falin admitted aloud, her fingers fiddling with the long sleeves of her white shirt.  
Bishop gulped as those green eyes went to him.  
"A wolf I understand," she confessed. "No offense. But Ashanti is huge, okay?"  
"As much as we hate to admit, these scum bags are good at what they do," Bishop replied.  
He didn't much like to think of how it was they caught the animals. He rather focus his energy on finding them, on reconnecting with his wolf companion. Falin made a disgusted sound in the back of her throat.  
"They best pray to the Nine that I do not find them."  
And Bishop felt sorry for them if she did. He'd seen her deadly accuracy with her bow and if that wasn't enough, she had a rapier of the highest caliber and damn well knew how to use it.  
"It still makes no sense," Falin mumbled, mostly to herself, probably because Bishop was proving to be a horrible conversationalist.  
He wasn't much for conversation or people in general. He'd been alone most of his life and preferred it that way. But this time around his distraction from the conversation was of a different nature, having to do with the woman he was camping she liked to admit it or not, her shirt was wet and he could see the bra beneath. "You shouldn't feel bad," Bishop said, finally finding the words to say. "They're clever. I don't think Karnwyr would go off with anyone. Or be captured by just anyone."  
"What bothers me is that no one saw anything," Falin confided in him.  
"They probably did," Bishop informed her. "But the Reach is pretty corrupt, between the Forsworn and the Markarth Guard."  
He shook his head, unable to fully describe the cess pool the Hold was.  
"Another reason I avoid people," he went on. "The lies they tell. Animals don't lie."  
Falin chuckled.  
"I have been meaning to ask you about that."  
She shifted, facing him now, her face partly shadowed by the fire.  
"Where does this dislike of people come from?" she asked.  
Bishop shrugged. He knew her only well enough to oogle her, not enough to tell her the whole sordid tale of his life.  
"My experience with people has always been less than the best," he summarized. "For the most part."  
"So you just live outside the walls, traveling?" Falin checked and Bishop nodded. "You're a brave kind of fool."  
Bishop laughed at that.  
"A fool?"  
"Coward would be too harsh a word," she replied and his faint smile vanished.  
"Coward?" he repeated, not quite liking the word.  
"I was a slave once," Falin confessed. "And afterwards, I was the known daughter of a known bastard. And no matter how hard my father worked, no matter what favors he did, what he accomplished, how wealthy and prominent he was, people only ever saw him as a bastard."  
She shook her head, the loose hair tumbling over her shoulders in a wave of blood red.  
"My mother is an impressive huntress. She once killed a pirate with only a crossbow from the crows nest with little effort. But no one cares about that."  
Falin touched the black band around her neck, the one that matched the two on her wrists.  
"They see these, on her if they're lucky, and on me. And their mind is made up. We're nothing to them. And so they treat us like dirt."  
"Sounds like you have just as much of a reason to hate people as I do," Bishop remarked earning him a smile from Falin.  
"I don't hate people. I suppose I should but I don't. Because for every girl who spit at me as I walked by. Or made fun of me, there was one of their lovers, their husbands or their brothers who was more than eager to take me to bed. And I laughed at them who called me nothing because those are the men that were willing to throw out relationships and in some cases familial respect for someone they marked as nothing."  
"You're a petty thing," Bishop commented, smirking at her.  
"I like sex," Falin retorted. "And there's nothing wrong with that. Even better when it comes with some revenge."  
"You only sleep with men to get revenge on the ladies in their life?"  
Falin smirked his way.  
"Oh Bishop. No one is sleeping if I'm in the bed. Or in the cave."  
He didn't miss the way her eyes scanned their surroundings.  
"Is that an offer?"  
Gods above he hoped so. Falin cocked her head at him, her hair falling over her left shoulder, as she was studying him. Without a word, she rose, crossing the small space between them, settling in his lap and kissing him. It was a deep kiss and if he wasn't already at half mast, he knew it would have been enough to get him there, this contact she had made. Her breasts rubbed against his chest through the fabric of her bra and shirt and her ass rested close to his now erect cock. As ready as he was though, he wasn't sure how far to let this go even as Falin's hips started moving against him and he grunted, siezing hold of her waist, feeling her muscles move beneath her tight skin. She had skills and at this rate, he was going to cum before he'd even been inside her, a fact she knew as she stopped moving, smiling down at him. She'd obviously been teasing him and he didn't much care for it.  
"Do you want to go to sleep?" she asked, a mischievous glimmer in her eyes.  
He matched her grin.  
"No one sleeps when you're in the cave," he replied.  
"You learn fast," she praised.  
Bishop didn't respond, choosing that moment, as she leaned in for another kiss, to lift her off him, his superior strength allowing him the oppurtunity to turn the tables, lowering her to the cave floor as gently as he could. She seemed to like that, liking it even more as his lips met her neck, kissing the skin along her throat roughly, nibbling her and there. It was a good distraction as he slid one hand along her leg and across her thigh, finding her panties. She knew what he was planning, her legs sliding further apart, welcoming him eagerly. And he chose not to disappoint, his fingers finding her entrance. He slid one in, testing, surprised that for a girl who spoke so readily of her many sexual conquests, she was pretty tight. He drew back, staring down at her, grinning as he fingered her and enjoying the face she made from that alone. As enjoyable as it was, it wasn't enough. And she had to agree, her hand cupping his erection, surprising him as she began stroking him through his pants. They were in the way. He drew his finger from her, catching her hand and gently knocking it aside as he worked his pants over his hips, hovering over her. No way was he letting her out from under him. She gave an audible gasp of excitement as his cock came into view, stiff and near pulsating as if it was upset that it wasn't the first thing in her.  
"Roll over," he commanded of her and she made a face his way.  
He didn't care, lifting one eyebrow, daring her to get sassy. She didn't though, probably more eager than he was and she rolled over, ass in the air, waiting for him to do what he planned. His hands cupped her ass,kneading the flesh there just under her panties before he hooked the fabric with his finger, drawing it to the side and exposing her to him. He didn't know which hole to claim first but went with her pussy since he'd teased it enough. Falin groaned as he pushed into her, in one thrust, his hips settling into a rhythm matched by the erotic moans of the woman beneath him, muffled by her arms as she buried her face in them. Bishop grinned at that, the only sound besides the rain outside and Falin the sound of skin slapping against skin, louder the faster he went. And he went fast, angling for deeper when he could which seemed to drive her wild. He tried to remember the last time he'd been with a woman and couldn't, much of his time spent roaming. His stamina wasn't what it usually was, the feel of a woman much different than his hand and he could feel the pressure building in his cock and he tucked himself in around her, his hips moving faster as his lips nibbled at her neck. She lifted her head, giving him better access, her moaning overtaking the sound of their flesh colliding.  
"Inside," she gasped, in between inaudbible noises, sensing that he was about to cum.  
That was all he needed, grabbing her arms, lifting her from the cave floor as he came, shooting his seed deep within her, their bodies pressed tightly together, trembling, as he nearly emptied himself inside of her. After a few moments, he released her arms and she lowered her hands to the floor, on hands and knees as he pulled out of her. Despite being out of practice, he was proud to see that he was still half erect, that pride going as he saw some of his seed dripping from the halfling he'd just ridden before her panties slid back into their usual position without his cock to keep them from their goal. Even still, her ass was partly exposed and he gave it a quick but firm swat.  
"Not bad for a fool and a coward, huh?" he asked. She turned slowly, her smile in place as she leaned in, kissing him, the thing that had basically started their little tryst.  
"Not bad at all," she admitted, that glint in place as she pushed him back. He fell against the cave wall, crying out in surprise until he landed on his butt. Falin, still on hands and knees, crawled towards him before ducking her head, licking the length of his cock.  
"What are you doing?" he asked, more so pleasantly surprised than shocked.  
Falin made a show of licking his cock's head, slowly, her eyes meeting his.  
"I'm getting you all ready for round two," she replied. "I told you. No one sleeps when I'm in the cave."  
And then she swallowed his cock.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, so maturing as an author here. I hope y'all can handle this. But this is my newest Skyrim OC Falin, a Bosmer and Imperial halfling. I intend to upload her backstory as soon as possible. Some notes, Ashanti is her lionness mount.**


End file.
